12 Things
by d00dlequeen15
Summary: Zoey Stevens and Rachel Todds discovered that the app only works for boys. While having fun, Zoey saw Rachel's school crush and decided to help Rachel engage a conversation with him rather than using the app. And as they bond together, Rachel discovers something he's hiding.
1. Talk to Him

**Hey. This might spoil your future if you haven't watch **_**Zapped**_** 2014, an original Disney movie. I just want Rachel and Charlie's moments add up. :))))**

Zoey and Rachel busily walked on the school grounds, amusement already filled on their faces. Once they found out that the app is only working for boys, they decided to have fun.

"Skaters stop." Zoey said through her phone and eventually, the skater guys stopped moving. One of them even ran over a bench. Rachel laughed.

"Act like gentlemen." Zoey casually mumbled as the skaters started to move again and do what they were told to. "Madame, mind the puddle." A skater said. And two skaters took off their jackets and layed it on the wet concrete. Actually, the skater who went over the bench had nothing to lay on so, he layed himself.

"Thank you." Zoey said. Rachel grinned happily at this moment. Having a bestfriend was like following a guide to a succesful social future. She is so happy to meet Zoey.

They both came towards the gamer dudes and she reluctantly agreed on Zoey's command. "You video game dudes. Start doing something good for your spiritual and physical being."

Then her face scrunched a little as the smelly guys- awfully smelly, came near them. "Groom yourselves." Zoey muttered. They made rants about themselves and went away. But as they stopped by in front of the shirtless guys, Rachel bit her lip from squealing.

Inside Rachel's mind, she almost dropped her jaw at the view. Those mouth-watering abs in front of both of them made her eyes go little wide. Zoey commanded them to wear their shirts but Rachel begged her.

"Put your shirts on." Zoey said. The boys did what she said while saying something about being uncomfortable without shirts.

"No! Why would you do that? They were perfect the way they were." Rachel said with a wide smile. Zoey's eyebrows furrowed at her boy-crazy personality and commanded the boys to take their shirts off again.

Finally finished in their 'duty', Rachel was still following Zoey when Zoey's smile dropped a little. Someone she saw was familiar.

"Hey," she started. "Isn't that the guy from the hall yesterday?"

Rachel looked at where she was referring to and her smile turned sheepish. Her heart melted. On the bench was her crush, sitting on the edge while writing something.

"Yeah uh... Charlie Wang." Rachel said. "I like him. But he's emotionally closed off so..."

"Why don't you talk to him? You know, find out what's going on with him." Zoey suggested. Rachel sighed. "Why can't you use your app?" Zoey rolled her eyes playfully. "I'm helping you talk to him, comfortably. No awkward moments nor uncomfortable silence."

"Oh, I don't know." Rachel mumbled and swallowed. Zoey looked surprised. Since she met Rachel, she was socially active but talking to her school crush... made her go low. Then Rachel's mind popped. She kept talking to her about how her 'issue' is bugging people off.

"I told you already. I have this problem that when I talk a little fast like babbling and rambling on things, nobody listens to what I'm saying anymore."

Staring at each other, Rachel took off her hat and fixed her hair. "Seriously Zoey. I mean, I know I'm a boy-crazy girl but there's something making me weak." Rachel honestly said as she tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and looked at Charlie.

As Zoey saw Rachel take off her hat, an idea popped inside her mind. She may not be like her step-brothers but she wanted to help her bestfriend, even when she has to cause trouble.

Snatching Rachel's hat, she tossed the hat towards Charlie's direction. It hit Charlie's chest and landed on his folder. Due to surprise, Charlie only blinked and widened his eyes because the hat popped out of nowhere, unexpectedly.

"Zoey!" Rachel moaned. She knew she have no right to command and be rude to Zoey, so she sighed and surrendered. She had no choice.

Slowly walking up to Charlie, Rachel took a deep breath quietly. As Charlie looked up, his expression was calm.

"She's right." Zoey muttered. "Emotionally closed off, huh?"

"It's yours, isn't it?" Charlie sheepishly mumbled as he lets go of his ballpen, closed his brown folder and grabbed the tip of her hat. Handing it to Rachel, she swallowed. "Uhm, thanks."

Zoey caught Rachel's eyes and she mouthed. "Be yourself." Rachel nodded and looked back at Charlie, who had no focus on her but on the folder he have.

Once Zoey caught someone to talk to- meaningly _the Trepp_, Rachel sat down beside Charlie, who took this by surprise. Putting her hat down on her lap instead on her head, she started to make a conversation.

"So Charlie... uhm, how are you?" Rachel asked. _Dumb thoughts!_ Rachel screamed in her mind.

"I mean, you look fine of course. Sorry for asking stupid questions. 'Cause if you feel different you should be showing different expressions by now." She babbled, a little fast. That's how Rachel Todds act.

Charlie nodded slowly. He seemed very quiet though. She expected him to be a _little_ talkative. Like, socially awkward , not socially active. But his aura seemed to be mute and deaf. This must be the reason why he's alone. Speaking of loners...

"Uhm, why're you alone?" Rachel asked. Her questions were straight-forward that it only caused Charlie to sigh quietly. Well, that's how she is. She can be straight-forward to anyone but she hoped it doesn't offend anyone, especially Charlie.

"Uh, I just want to... be alone." Charlie said.

"Finally! You talked to me." Rachel happily mumbled. Charlie smiled a little. Rachel giggled. "It's just that, when I see you and say hello, you always wave or nod, or even smile a little."

Charlie looked flooded with questions.

"I have no idea." Charlie mumbled. "I have no idea that you're a straight-forward person."

Rachel was confused inside but remained cheeky on the outside. "Was that a compliment or an insult?" Rachel asked with a faltering smile. Charlie chuckled lightly- meaning, a bit quietly that only Rachel can hear. "It depends. I mean, if you agree then that's a compliment. I have no intentions on insulting you."

Rachel giggled. "This is going well." Zoey muttered to herself as she caught Rachel and Charlie with smiles on their faces.

"So," Rachel started. "What're you writing?"

Charlie swallowed silently. "It's... a letter."

"For who?"

"Uhm... for... my dad. That's right. My dad."

Rachel's eyes narrowed. "May I see?" She asked. Charlie licked his lips and spoke. "It's private. Sorry." He said with no expression. Rachel's smile dropped slowly, trying not to let Charlie know what she feels.

When Zoey noticed this, she walked up to them, saving her friend.

"Hey Charlie." She called. "I'm Zoey Stevens."

"You know me?" He asked.

Zoey tried to find a reason. She can't just tell him that Rachel told her his name and saying that she likes him. "Uh, Rachel mentioned your name."

_Oh no!_ Zoey thought. _I think I just made it more awkward._

"Well, nice to... meet you." Charlie said and handed a hand in order to shake. Zoey shook it quickly and then pulled Rachel's hand. "We'll be right back." Zoey said and smiled at Charlie.

"Stay there." Zoey said. Actually, to her command, it worked on Charlie whose eyerows knitted in confusion. As Zoey and Rachel's backs were turned to him, he tried to stand up but he can't. His back must be sticked onto the bench.


	2. What is He Hiding?

"What're you both talking about!?" Zoey hissed. She wasn't angry but she definitely wanted to know what their topic is.

Rachel swallowed slowly. "I asked him what he is writing and he said it's a letter. Then I asked if I could see it but he said it is private." Zoey bit the side of her lip. Thinking a way to know what it is, she suddenly remembered that this is Rachel's situation.

**Not hers.**

"Can we use the app now?" Rachel asked, a smile slowly creeping on her face. But Zoey didn't agree on this. "Nope. You need to solve this."

Rachel gaped at her. "Now you're like... making me a slave." She crossed her arms on her chest and pouted. Zoey rolled her eyes. "You can do this. Talk to him again. Bond together."

They both turned around and looked at Charlie... who was having a hard time getting up. "What happened to you?" Rachel asked.

Charlie sighed. "I can't get up." He muttered. "I don't know what's happening." Zoey's eyes widened. "Oh!" She said and made a toothy grin. "You could go now." She said it out loud so that her cellphone could hear it.

Due to her command, Charlie stood up slowly with a confused expression planted on his face. Rachel took a time to think of an idea when...

"Let's go explore!" She happily yelled and grabbed his arm. Charlie looked surprise but followed her. To Zoey's view, it looked like Rachel received a toy from santa. Now, as Rachel walked up to the stairs, the skaters greeted them all together. Rachel giggled and entered the building.

"So, where are we going?" Charlie asked with his folder still in his grasp. "We could go to the library. It's quiet there." She answered and climbed up the staircase with Charlie still in her grip.

"What're we doing there?" He asked. "I'll show you." Rachel said and finally arrived at the second floor. Charlie was feeling like he need to go to the bathroom and lock himself inside a stall, but she was still dragging him.

Both of them entered the library, looking innocent and all, which made Rachel giggle to herself. The librarian didn't observed them when they came in, making them lucky.

"You know," Rachel started to make another conversation. "My dad loves to go to bookstores and libraries, and the book he loves very much was the book I brought from my childhood life."

"So you're... a book lover?" Charlie asked, pausinh a little to find the right words.

"Yep." Rachel answered quietly. They both stopped in front of a shelf and Rachel started to search her and her dad's favourite book.

"Children's books?" Charlie asked. Rachel looked at him by the corner of her eyes. He didn't look disapointed though. He didn't looked like the kind if person who would laugh at her childish acts.

_He's handsome._ Rachel thought to herself.

"What?" Charlie asked with a calmed expression. Rachel realized that she spoke out loud. "Huh? I mean, uhm- I was just telling that my dad is an awesome person so he allows me... when I ask permission. He makes sure that I have a good imagination." She stammered a little.

Charlie's face began to fill with amusement.

_Cute!_ Rachel stiffled a squeal inside herself. As she sneaks glances towards him, who was busy finding his own books, she felt like grabbing his cheeks and pinching them. But she shivered when she kept herself calm.

"Well," Rachel started. "This is mine and my dad's favourite book." She said as she grabs one and pulls it off from the shelves.

"Wait," Charlie stopped ger. "Robin Hood?" He asks as he looks at the title.

"Yeah, why?" Rachel asked, getting curious suddenly.

"That's actually my favourite book when I was five." Charlie stated as he looks at Rachel with a sheepish smile. Rachel bit her lip to stop a giggle from coming out of her mouth.

"That's cool." She said and puts it back towards the shelf.

Walking slowly towards a table, they sat down on some chairs and Rachel glanced at Charlie's folder. She still needs to find out what it is.

"Charlie." She called his attention with a calm and serious voice. Charlie looked at her with a sheepish look. "Do you like to draw?" She asked as she opens her small bag and grabs a pencil, along with a notebook.

Charlie made a small smile. "Not really. I prefer writing than drawing."

"What do you write?" Rachel asked. Charlie swallowed silently. That was the first time she saw Charlie's face drop low. "Lists." He answered honestly.

Rachel's lips start to tremble. The questions that flooded her brain itched her mouth to ask him but she remained cheerful. She started to move forward him and leaned on the table. "Guess what this is." She muttered and started to draw on her notebook.

The first thing that Charlie thought was a door... bad guesses!

She was drawing a rectangular object and started to make it look like a 3D drawing. "A cardboard?" Charlie guessed. Rachel giggled lightly, making sure the librarian doesn't hear.

"A rectangular picture frame." Charlie guessed again since Rachel was adding a small rectangle inside the first rectangle she drew.

"It's a phone." Charlie guessed again as Rachel drew icons inside the small rectangle. "You got it." Rachel said and smiled at Charlie, who returned one. "Want to try?" Rachel asked. Charlie shook his head. "No thanks."

Rachel closed her notebook and looked at Charlie with a tilted face. "Honestly, I don't remember you talking to someone like me." Charlie looked at Rachel, eye to eye. "I'm just... not really good at socializing."

Rachel sighed. This made her want to cry. Charlie bowed his head, bangs falling over his forehead, creating a small curtain. She awfully wanted to hang-out with this guy.

Rachel licked her lips. "Do you mind if I come with you tomorrow at break time?" She asked.

And after that, she swears that she just saw Charlie glance at his folder by the corner of his eyes. "Uhm..." he took time to answer. Rachel made sure that she wasn't forcing him to do things. "It's okay if you don't want to. I mean, you and I are always busy and all but I just want to hang-out with you... you know, chill together."

Charlie closed his eyes. He needs to focus more on what he wants; meaningly, that's about his little folder.

"Yeah, that'd be great."

Rachel covered her mouth roughly, making an excited face. Charlie chuckled at her reaction. "I thought you'd reject the offer." She murmured and stiffled her laughs by making wide grins. Charlie thought they were cute.

_Stop laughing Rachel!_ Rachel yelled inside her mind. Finally dying out of air, she inhaled through her mouth.

Rachel leaned back on her chair and sighed. It was time to ask him question.


End file.
